


Lucky

by XSadisticTsukiX



Series: My Heart is with You [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, ShikaNeji is my favorite ship, This is just sweet I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSadisticTsukiX/pseuds/XSadisticTsukiX
Summary: Part of a series of One-Shots starring Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, and my Original Character Grace LiteHart.Stay Tuned for more and feel free to send me requests!Buh-Bye Lovelies!





	Lucky

Grace switched her basket to one arm as she looked at the different frames on the wall. She picked up a pair of purple wing-tipped frames and slipped them on. She looked in the mirror and smiled. 

“Those look really nice.”

Grace blushed as the cool smoky tone of one Shikamaru Nara hit her ear from the right. She felt his lips graze her cheek and her blush deepened. 

“Thanks.” She replied and put the frames back. “What are you doing here?” She picked up another pair to try on.

“I snuck out of the office. I can only plan so many strategies before I lose it in that box. The clouds were calling to me and they led me here.” He kissed her cheek.

Grace picked out another pair as she spoke through her smile.

“Well I'm glad you're here. Do you think you can help me carry the groceries home before you go back to work? Baby is impeding my ability to get around more so than I thought.” She placed her free hand on her swollen belly and rubbed around the perimeter.

Shikamaru followed her hands as she did so. “You know that Neji and I can take over those daily tasks until she's born. And then some.” He said as he took the basket from her arm.

“I know, but I want to feel useful. I can't go on missions. I can't even put normal shoes on. At least I can move around? I can make you guys dinner. I can clean.”

“You're carrying our child. You're doing more than enough.” Shikamaru said and kissed her forehead gently. 

“Yes, well in any event, what do you want for dinner?” She smiled at him as she walked towards the register.

“How about leftovers tonight and something special tomorrow for when Neji returns?”

Grace nodded as a smile crept onto her face. “Twenty-six more hours, and we get him for three months.” She led Shikamaru to the front of the shop to pay for her basket contents.

“Yeah, unless he gets antsy and needs to get back out in the field.” Shikamaru Nara, never one of optimism or hope.

“He won’t. He will cherish every moment he gets with Kiyoko. She’s already his pride and heart.” Grace grabbed one of the bags and left Shikamaru to pick up the rest as she headed back out onto the street.

Shikamaru chuckled as he grabbed the rest of the groceries and followed her out. Though he never really showed it, Shikamaru considered himself to be the luckiest man alive. All he ever was was lazy and unmotivated, so everyone thought, but he managed to court not only the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but the most beautiful man as well. It brought so much warmth to his heart to hear how Grace talked about her family. About Neji and their baby. His life was perfect. He had everything he could ever want. He was so lucky.


End file.
